oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Millenium Boots
Millenium Boots are the most prostigious wear in Oldschool Runescape. Forged using all maxed skills, they can only be obtained in the Elder Hall, located in a passageway beneath Tutorial Island. This can be accessed by showing Scull in Port Sarim your Max Cape. To gain full access to the Hall, players must use all of their 99 skills together in a mix of challenges. The boots offer a x1.2 experience boost in all skills when worn. In addition, they also provide the highest strength bonus, prayer bonus, defence bonus and attack bonuses of all the boots in the game. The Millenium Boots cannot be traded, but can be customized according to your 99 skill of your choice. The boots may be replaced, but at the cost of 15,000,000 coins. This can be done back in the Elder Hall. Customization Customization can occur in several ways: You may only have one skill transfusion at a time. * Slayer - hand over your Millenium Boots with an Abyssal Demon Head, KBD Head, Dark Claw, KQ Head, Vorkath's Head and Hydra Head to any slayer master with 2000 points to fuse the essence onto your boots. These boots will now also act as a black mask, providing an incredible +30% melee, ranged and magic damage against monsters on a slayer task. * Prayer - Using your boots on the Chaos Altar with 27 superior dragon bones will equip them with brave honour. This will increase their prayer bonus by +8. * Melee - You must kill a grand total of 5,000 cyclops in the Warrior's Guild whilst the boots are worn to transform them into Melee Millenium Boots. This increases their attack stats by 2, strength bonus by 3 and will raise your attack, strength and defence skills by 2 permanatly when worn. * Cooking - You must use your boots on a stove in Lumbridge Castle for a 5% chance of successfully cooking the boots. If you fail, they will discintigrate, with you losing your boots. Cooked boots will heal your hitpoints by 4, every 15 seconds. * Ranged - You'll have a 0.0015% chance of transfusing your unpowered Millenium Boots per bolt, arrow or javellin you use. Archer Millenium Boots will permanently raise your Ranged skill by 5 when worn. In addition, you will also have a 10% chance of striking twice per turn. * Magic - You'll have a 5% chance of successfully transfusing your boots into Magical Millenium Boots from High Alching them. This will grant you with one coin, meaning you'll have to spend 15,000,000 coins per failure to achieve them. These boots will permanently raise your Magic skill by 5 when worn. In addition, spells with have a 25% chance of not consuming runes when casting spells. * Agility - You may pay 1,000 graceful tokens to Capn' Izzy No-Beard for Agile Millenium Boots. This will slightly increase your run speed (by x1.25, length of stamina points and reduce your weight by 10kg. * Smithing - Attach a Draconic Visage to your boots to form Smelted Millenium Boots. These will protect you against dragonfire and when worn with a Dragonfire shield, will completely protect you against dragonfire. In addition, you will also gain 60 smithing experience per minute whilst worn.